The time flyer's goodbye
by Storyfairy10
Summary: C.G and her crew have found a place to relocate the future civilation. Now, they have to face the toughest challenge yet: saying goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

The Goodbye

Rating: K

Chapter 1

"Hello, Father," C.G said on the telecommunicator. "My crew and I have discovered that the Antarctic rainforest is a suitable place for relocation.

"Very good," the father said. "Once you return your crew to the 21st century, please return home immediately to assist with the preparations.

C.G ended the call and looked at her crew sadly. The others looked sad, also they knew that, one day, the mission would end and they would have to separate. However, even though they all knew this day was coming, they were not prepared to face it.

"I guess this is goodbye," Luis said at last.

"Yes, it is," C.G answered.

"Will…Will we ever see you again?" Emily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

C.G shook her head. "That is very unlikely," she replied sadly. "Our civilization had just begun to invent ways to travel through time, and would likely not use it so we could visit."

"This can't be the end!" Ethan exclaimed. "We became so close! We can't just end it like this!"

C.G sighed sadly. "I know," she said as she set the course for the 21st century. "And if I find a way to reunite with all of you, I would."

The time flyer lifted into the sky and began its journey. "We'll miss you, C.G," Emily said,

almost as a whisper.

"I will miss all of you, also," C.G said. "Besides, I will be safe with my father, and you will have each other,"

The time flyer was quiet. Emily started to cry. Luis looked out the window, trying to hold back his tears, then eventually gave up and started to cry silently. Ethan was obviously about to cry, but fought back tears and comforted Emily. Even Squibbon, who normally would not notice that anything was wrong, seemed sad.

C.G felt a tear fall down her cheek. "You have all been a great crew and even better friends," she said. "Emily, you cared about everyone. Ethan, with you around, there was never a boring day. Luis, you were the smartest person I ever met. I will miss you all."

It was quiet until they landed in the 21st century. As each person left, C.G met them at the door.

The first person was Ethan. "Promise me you will try to stay out of too much mischief," C.G said.

She expected a joke, but Ethan's face was serious. "I'll try," he said. "Try to have some fun when you get home,"

"I'll try," C.G promised. Ethan left the time flyer and waited outside.

Emily was next. "You'll have squibby with you, so you won't be completely alone," she said.

"Yes, I will have him," C.G said. "And I promise to take good care of him."

Emily hugged C.G, then left the time flyer and waited with Ethan.

Luis was last. "Thank you, C.G," he said. "Without you, I wouldn't have the courage to face my fears,"

"You were also there for me when I needed you," C.G said. "Thank you," Luis left and stood beside Emily and Ethan.

"Goodbye," C.G said to the group. "Thank you for all your kindness. I will never forget you,"

"Goodbye," Ethan, Luis, and Emily said to C.G "We'll never forget you, either,"

C.G closed the door and took off in the time flyer towards home. She wished that, one day, she will see her friends again.


	2. The news

It was two weeks after C.G had returned home. However, C.G's father noticed she was sad from the day she returned. He knew what was bothering C.G, but did not think that it would bother her as much as it did. He smiled. The news he had would cheer her daughter up.

He went to C.G. She was in her room, crying while staring at photos. Without asking, the father knew what the photos were of. She always looked at photos of her friends.

"Hello, daughter," the father said.

C.G wiped her tears. "Hello, father," she said.

"I have some news," the father said. "Apparently, the Time Space Federation decided that the only way to avoid a disaster due to overpopulation is to relocate our civilization into different places. Due to our family's contribution to the mission, we have first choice of location."

"Where are we going?" C.G asked.

The father smiled. "Well, there are very few houses in the twenty-first century," he explained. "One house is in the same area as your former crewmates, according to the travel data I collected from the time flyer. I was planning on relocating there, if you would like,"

C.G jumped of the bed. "Really, Father?" she asked, excited. "We're really moving to the twenty-first century, where I can see Ethan, Emily, and Luis again?"

"If that is fine with you," the father said. "It would be interesting to live in an ancient civilization."

"That would be amazing, Father!" C.G exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Remember, C.G," the father said. "We can bring our own devices, but we are moving into their era. You will have to acquaint yourself with their lifestyle."

"I will," C.G said.

"Then I'll tell the federation our decision," the father said.

"I cannot wait to see my friends again!" C.G said. "How long will it be until we move?"

"We will go there as soon as all the preparations are complete," the father said. With that, he left.

C.G looked at the photo of her and her friends, which was still on her bed. "I will see you all again," She said, even though she knew that no one would her. Then, she began to pack.


End file.
